Over the years as computer and related displays have evolved, a need has arisen to convey information on such displays with greater accuracy and clarity, particularly in the field of color displays. Digital information on such display have traditionally been displayed via cathode ray tubes (“CRT”) and, as technology progressed, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) and plasma screen display. Either with a CRT, LCD or plasma screen, digital information is conveyed at a display by way of a pixel. Each pixel has subcomponents (i.e., red, green, and blue) which are also called “subpixels.” Various hardware associated with actuating selected desired pixels and subpixels have evolved over the years in an attempt to keep pace with the need and demand for greater clarity and accuracy in conveying displayed information. Liquid crystal display technology in particular has also become more widespread in view of the increased clarity that such displays provide with respect to LCDs, economy of size, as well as other advantages.
Drawbacks, however, have existed in the prior art. Pixels have typically been divided into vertically disposed red green and blue subpixel lines. This arrangement, however, has had drawbacks in that the human eye does not perceive the color blue with the same clarity as the color red and green, due to a lack of blue receptor sites within the human eye. Various attempts have been made at restructuring the subpixel arrangement of the LCD pixels with the idea in mind of achieving greater clarity and taking into account the human realities of perception. One such arrangement has been proposed by ClairVoyante Labs.
Even with such structure, however, several drawbacks and problems still exist. Correcting image display problems with attendant supporting circuitry has been attempted, however, such attempts have not produced solutions to many display problems. For example, there remain undesirable image artifacts with such displays, such as losing contrast on every other line, creating undesirable patterns as well a general loss of contrast in the image resulting in non-uniformities of the image depending upon various transient conditions which vary with the imaging process. As such, it would be desirable to provide supporting circuitry which would lend itself to more accurately actuating visual displays, e.g. liquid crystal displays without the undesirable image artifacts and the unintended poorer image quality conditions. The present invention provides a solution to such drawbacks and overcomes many problems associated with poor image display.